falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Shi
Palace guard Conrad Kellogg (formerly) |footer = The Emperor's Steel Palace }} The Shi (始) are a major faction in the San Francisco area. They are primarily reclusive researchers who prefer to stay out of wasteland politics. Background The ancestors of the present-day Shi were the crewmen of a Chinese submarine, the Shi-huang-ti, that was beached in San Francisco shortly after the Great War.The Chosen One: "{128}{}{What's the history of the place?}" Ken Lee: "{149}{}{We were the survivors from the wreck of a submarine. When we ran aground, we stripped the metal from the submarine to create the Palace. Some do not believe this.} The Chosen One: ''"{150}{}{Hm. It sounds almost as if you're berating someone.}" Ken Lee: "{178}{}{Berating someone? Any fool who had done their research can see that the very basis of Shi-town is the wreckage of this submarine. It seems fruitless to argue with those who would say there is no submarine.} (Fckenlee.msg)The Chosen One: ''"{175}{}{Tell me about this place.}" Fung: "{178}{}{You have come to the right person. Would you like long history or short?}" The Chosen One: "{180}{}{Short.}" Fung: "{182}{}{Our people landed here on the submarine Shih-huang-ti, when the missiles exploded over the world. With the aid of a cult, we, the Shi, rebuilt San Francisco. That is the short version.}" The Chosen One: "{183}{}{How about the long version?}" Fung: "{186}{}{The long version is this: We are here because our people are the descendants of the crew of a nuclear submarine, called the Shih-huang-ti. When the missiles fell in the Great Deluge, the systems aboard the submarine failed and we drifted in the dark for many days.}" Fung: "{188}{}{At last, we drifted ashore. We found ourselves near the ruins of San Francisco. Most of the city was devastated in the war. We had to recreate society based on the few survivors who had crept back to the city.}" Fung: "{190}{}{We rebuilt with what we could find, and we have scientists and technology the world must envy. We are rebuilding civilization, but not as that horrid Master creature did.}" (Fcdrfung.msg) Despite the extreme levels of radiation persisting in the burning ruins of the city, they managed to establish a foothold in the city (in the former Chinatown, no less). Gradually, the submarine was stripped of its subsystems, as they found a new purpose serving the Shi, as the group of survivors came to call themselves. Eventually, even the Emperor, the submarine's mainframe, was moved to the mainland and installed in the newly built Steel Palace, created from metal salvaged from the submarine.Ken Lee: "{197}{}{You have proven yourself to be a friend to the Shi. I believe I can trust you with our secrets. In the back room, you will find the forcefield to the large computer has been turned off. Enter the password "CSPDMSHR-Shih-huang-ti-X9372" and you will find yourself connected to the Emperor Computer. I hope this will prove useful to you.}" (Fckenlee.msg) By 2242, the Shi became a major research and development house,See Technology section for details. one that stayed out of wasteland politics. Their remote location, as well as the presence of various gangs and cultists in the San Francisco area helped them maintain their isolation and independence.Absence of San Francisco in most dialogue and lack of interference in the politics of the wasteland. Society Thanks to their isolation and shunning of outsiders, the Shi have managed to retain a certain amount of their ancestors customs, such as clothing, language and demeanor. The Shi are a feudal society, with a strict hierarchical organization. The leader is nominally the Shi Emperor. However, due to the fact that it is a computer, the actual leader is his head adviser, Ken Lee.The Chosen One: "{110}{}{I am in need of fuel.}" Ken Lee: "{183}{}{You are certainly a worthy recipient of our fuel. I believe I can trust you with our secrets. In the back room, you will find the forcefield to the large computer has been turned off. Enter the password "CSPDMSHR-Shih-huang-ti-X9372" and you will find yourself connected to the Emperor Computer. The Emperor will be able to direct our fuel to where you need it.}" The Chosen One: "{198}{}{The Emperor is a COMPUTER?}" Ken Lee: "{200}{}{Yes. It stores our history, our research, and projects possibilities for the future. It is far better than any fallible human- yet we temper its suggestions with our own knowledge of human nature.}" The Chosen One: "{201}{}{I ... see. Well, thanks for your time. I have a village to rescue.}" (Fckenlee.msg) Under his command stands the Shi guard, a highly effective fighting force whose sole purpose is protecting the Shi and San Francisco, and the research and development branches of the organization. The Shi also has a network of spies that operate within the city to oversee everything that happens within the city.Ken Lee: "{202}{}{Our spies report that you have given the vertibird plans to the Hubologists. Steal them for us and you shall be rewarded.}" (Fckenlee.msg) Those that do not enjoy an official position remain outside the power structure and are expected to provide for the community; in return they enjoy the protection of the Shi guard as well as other benefits coming from being a tight knit community. Military The Shi military is effectively the Shi guard: a small, but effective fighting force equipped with high tech weapons. Their primary mission is the protection of Chinatown and its inhabitants. They are easily recognizable by their loose clothing and look of wary boredom. Relations with the outside In 2241, the Shi remain outside the power structure of the wastes, much like the Brotherhood of Steel in the latter half of the 22nd century. They are, however, locked in a power struggle with the Hubologists, an aggressive pre-War cult that seeks to subvert the Shi's scientific achievements for their own pointless endeavors. The Shi vehemently hate the Hubologists and will take any chance to wipe them from the earth. The rest of San Francisco does not pay the Shi much mind. While the Shi may be a little untrusting of outsiders, it is not uncommon that such an ideology to sprout up in the wasteland. They may have strange customs and talk a bit funny, but as people go, they are decent.The Chosen One: "{138}{}{Tell me about the Shi.}" Marc: "{151}{}{They're a good sort, as far as they go. They're a little untrusting of outsiders, but then, that's not always such a bad attitude to take in these times. They've got some weird customs and they talk funny, but they're all right.}" (Fcmarc.msg) Technological level The Shi are one of the most advanced factions in the wastes, surpassing even the Brotherhood of Steel. They have considerable industrial capability, being able to manufacture high tech weapons, both to equip their military force, and for trade. Perhaps their most awe-inspiring feat is the ability to restore pre-War T-51 power armor to working condition and offer them for sale through affiliated merchants.Availability of power armor for purchase. The Shi are also very active researchers. They are nearing a breakthrough in the rediscovery of nuclear power and are considering methods of space travel.Shi Emperor and Physics station: "{210}{}{(After wading through the introduction and the mathematics, you discover that the Shi are learning to develop nuclear power again, rebuilding the space travel theories of the ancients - and they mock the Hubologists while doing so - and harnessing the energy of the sun, wind, and sea. At least, that's what the notes read like.)}" They have also learned to synthesize a new fuel using plant extracts and sea life. Since integrating pre-existing pipelines to their fuel reservoirs, they can direct fuel to a number of diverse areas, including the PMV Valdez.Shi Emperor and Chemistry station: "{190}{}{(After sifting through the complex chemical formulae and lab notes, you come to the conclusion that the Shi have created a kind of fuel from plant extracts and sealife. Apparently, they have hooked into previously existing pipelines so they can transport fuel to a wide variety of destinations)}" New weapons research and insights into new polymeric combat armor, with enhanced heat and penetration resistance, look like promising additions to the Shi armament, particularly when viewed in context with their construction capabilities.Shi Emperor and Chemistry station: "{195}{}{(Once you have waded past the symbology and technical discussion, you discover that the Shi are working on a new kind of polymeric combat armor that is resistant to both flame and penetration. It is still years from completion. You also see mention of new weaponry and construction capabilities. Apparently the Shi have some plans for the future.)}" It is forecast that, with vertibird schematics, a prototype could be manufactured in a year. In an additional year, mass vertibird production would be viable.Shi Emperor: "{208}{}{"We are still preparing a working model of an aerial vehicle. None of the designs we have created have proven to be safe or aerodynamic. Perhaps if we had access to the plans of the ancients..." -Dr. Wong}"Shi Emperor and Physics station: "{205}{}{"With recent acquisition of vertibird plans, the possibility of creating a practical flying machine has taken a quantum leap forward. We expect to have a working prototype by the end of the year, and the ability to mass-produce such vehicles within two years." -Dr. Wong}"Physics station: "{110}{}{Exploration...}" "{121}{}{"We are still preparing a working model of an aerial vehicle. None of the designs we have created have proven to be safe or aerodynamic. Perhaps if we had access to the plans of the ancients..."-Dr. Wong}" Other, less militaristic, advances include radiation-resistant plant life in the Shi botany department, which is led by Dr. Sheng. Initial experimentation yielded results with unpleasant side effects, so it was posited that research be redirected to more critical areas.Shi Emperor: "{174}{}{(After about twenty minutes, you discover this: Initial results of botanical radiation disruption prove unpromising. Dr. Sheng develops radiation resistant plant-life - unpleasant side-effects follow. Resultant plant life deemed too dangerous. Sheng insists on pursuing line and mixing it with genetic program.)}"Biology station: "{110}{}{Botany program.}" "{120}{}{(after about twenty minutes, you discover this: Initial results of botanical radiation disruption prove unpromising. Dr. Sheng develops radiation resistant plant-life - unpleasant side-effects follow. Resultant plant life deemed too dangerous. Sheng insists on pursuing line and mixing it with genetic program.)}" After Dr. Long Wang's experimentation of injecting himself with a FEV-derived serum to manufacture super soldiers failed, his genetic research department was merged with Dr. Sheng's botany department. Due to this merging, research on radiation-resistant plant life was resumed.Shi Emperor: "{178}{}{(After about twenty minutes you piece together this information: Using the basics of the FEV virus, Dr. Long Wang is convinced of success in creating mutant soldiers. He creates a serum providing interesting results with rodent experiments. He injects himself and dissolves into a puddle of goo. Dr. Sheng disables line of inquiry. With the death of Dr. Long, Dr. Sheng is in charge. Sheng demands focus on radiation-consuming plant life.)}"Biology station: "{121}{}{Genetic program.}" "{125}{}{(after about twenty minutes you piece together this information: Using the basics of FEV virus, Dr. Long Wang is convinced of success in creating mutant soldiers. He creates a serum providing interesting results with rodent experiments. He injects himself and dissolves into a puddle of goo. Dr. Sheng disables line of inquiry. With the death of Dr. Long, Dr. Sheng is in charge. Sheng demands focus on radiation-consuming plant life.)}" The research culminated in a radiation consuming vine that scoured the San Francisco area of radiation after the Enclave's destruction. Appearances The Shi only appear in Fallout 2 and are mentioned in Fallout 4. They are also mentioned in the Fallout 76 add-on Nuclear Winter via the Shi paint. Xian, one of scientists in Boulder, grew up in San Francisco among the Shi. Behind the scenes The Mandarin name of the Shi's submarine, [[Shi-Huang-Ti|'始皇帝' (Shǐ Huángdì)]], means "the First Emperor". This title was adopted by the founder of the short-lived Qin dynasty (221-206 BCE), who united China, ending the Warring States period. The English name "China" originates from the name of the Qin state. Category:Fallout 2 factions Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only factions Category:San Francisco Category:China Category:Shi Category:Post-War sovereign states es:Shi pl:Shi ru:Ши zh:始族